


Closets Are For More Than Clothes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scorpius and Albus try to come out to their families, but it doesn't go quite as planned.





	Closets Are For More Than Clothes

"Should we tell them?" Scorpius looked up quite nervously.

"Of course, I mean, they're family," Albus replied.

"Well, are we going to tell them all at once? That seems easier, do it once and get it over with," Scorpius was rambling.

"We can tell them on Christmas holiday next week." That suggestion seemed to suit both boys. Albus wrote home to his parents, asking if he could invite Scorpius and his dad for the holiday. Albus hated the idea of Scorpius and his father spending the holidays alone. Harry agreed, and so Scorpius asked his father if holidays could be spent at the Potter residence. Of course, Draco accepted.

Before long, Scorpius, Rose, Albus and James Sirius were on the train headed to London. They finally disembarked, greeting their families. 

"We are just going to go home with the Potters. I've already taken some of our belongings to their house." Draco, who was standing with Harry and Ginny, hugged his son. The large party made their way to the Potter residence. 

"Alright, Teddy, you'll bunk with James Sirius and Scorpius with Albus. Draco, We have a spare room for you." The children went to drop their things off, while Teddy went to the kitchen to talk to his godfather.

"Hey, dad we wanted to talk to all of you," Albus started. Before he could continue, however, an explosion was heard outside.

"Hold that thought," Harry stated as he ran to investigate the sound, finding James Sirius missing his eyebrows and Teddy laughing hysterically. Apparently, the younger boy had tried to make his own Whizbang. Albus just sighed and went back inside, deciding to try again later.

"Hey, dad, can Al and I talk to you, and the Potters?" Scorpius tried to approach his father the next day.

"Yeah, sure, just let me see what this is about," Draco held up a letter, which turned out to hold a request for the elder Malfoy's presence immediately.

"Hey mum, can Scorp and I talk to you?" Albus and Scorpius stood in the kitchen with Ginny, when the doorbell went off. Soon, the house was full of Weasleys, and Albus knew his moment with his mum had passed. 

"Hey, Al, can we go to the room? I wanted to give you your Christmas present in private," Scorpius asked. Albus just nodded and led Scorpius to their room. Scorpius pulled out a small box wrapped in silver. Upon opening it, Albus saw it was a small leather bracelet with a date stamped on the band. "01/09/2017."

"It's the day we met," Albus whispered.

"I love you, Al."

"I love you, too." Scorpius leant in for a kiss, meeting Albus' lips with his own. The continued to kiss, only breaking apart when someone in the doorway cleared their throat. It seemed everyone in the house, except the little ones, were standing there in the hall. Teddy handed Rose what looked like a Galleon, Victoire had her arms crossed as she smirked, and James Sirius was gasping like a fish out of water.

"Were you two going to share this bit of information?" Harry grinned at the boys.

"We've been trying to tell you guys for THREE DAYS," Albus said, sounding quite frustrated. The party just laughed at this, all heading down to the living room. Albus and Scorpius followed, smiling and holding hands.


End file.
